The Grandson of Harry Potter
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: As the grandson of Harry Potter, Kurt Douglas Potter is a wizard. After his father, Albus Severus Potter, is murdered, he must find a way to survive. Ready for another adventure of wizardry? Stay tuned for year two of Kurt's adventures: Kurt Potter and the Secret of the Forbidden Forest.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1

Kurt Douglas Potter raced out of his front door, tears spilling down his face. The eleven year old's father had just been murdered and the killer was chasing him now. Kurt was the son of Albus Severus Potter and grandson of the-boy-who-lived.

He heard the angry yell of the murderer behind him. He heard a gunshot and saw the bullet hit the concrete next to him. Then he heard something whizzing through the air behind him. Then he felt it pierce into his left calf. A knife. He kept running, despite the pain. He just hoped that the murderer was out of ammo for his gun and had no more knives.

He ran down street after street, not turning back to see if he was still being chased. He ended up inside some small bar. He went out the back door and sat down by some kind brick wall. He finally curled up and started crying, remembering the last conversation he had with his father.

Albus says, " Kurt, I have to tell you something very important that my father had once told me."

Kurt just shrugs, "Sure, go ahead, Dad."

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

"Nope." He admitted.

"Hogwarts is-"

"Dad, behind you!" He shrieked pointing at a man, who held a knife and a gun.

He saw him slit his father's throat and shoot him in the chest to make sure that he was dead.

"No, Dad!" He had screamed, before fleeing the house.

That was how he had ended up in this bar. He sat up and huddled against the brick wall, tears still leaking out of his eyes. He buried his face in his arms.

His mom was dead too, but because she died in childbirth. Now his only family was his grandparents (Harry and Ginny Potter), his uncle (James Sirius Potter), and his aunt (Lily Luna Potter).

"Kid?" A man's voice. "Hey, kid. Wake up."

He opened his eyes and raised his head, amazed that he had accidentally fallen asleep.

"What?" He asked, half in awe. The man was huge! He was old too. He had gray hair and a gray beard as well. He looked kind.

"What?" The man echoed. "What's wrong, son?"

He rested his chin on his knees. "My father was murdered." Suddenly he remembered the knife in his leg. He pulled it out and threw it on the ground. "Ouch."

"The murderer tried to kill you too?" The man asked him.

Kurt just nodded sadly.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Kurt Douglas Potter." He said blankly.

He saw surprise light up the man's face. "You're a Potter? That means that Albus is dead."

He just nodded again.

"Did he ever tell you about Hogwarts?" The man asked.

"He was starting to when he was killed." Kurt responded. "So not really. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Oops." He looked guilty. "I am Rubeus Hagrid."

Kurt got to his feet and reached out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hagrid shook his hand. "Same to you, grandson of Harry."

"You know my grandfather?" He asked, surprised.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Hagrid nodded. "I was the one who brought him to Hogwarts. Showed him through Diagon Alley for the first time and everything."

"So, uh, could you explain some of this to me, please?" Kurt asked.

"How much of it?"

"Uh, well, all of it. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts."

"Of course." Hagrid nodded. "But first, I need you to follow me so Muggles don't overhear us."

"What's a Muggle?"

"I'll explain that later too."

"Okay."

Hagrid turned around and started tapping the brick wall strangely. He took a step back once he had finished. The wall opened!

"What the-" He gaped.

"Come on, Kurt." Hagrid said as he began walking into the town beyond the door.

"Where are we, Hagrid?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Uh, what do you do here?" He asked, feeling stupid for not knowing.

"You buy everything you need for Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry." Hagrid responded.

"I don't understand." Kurt said as they walked further in. He heard the brick door close behind them. "What do you mean?"

"You're a wizard, Kurt." Hagrid with said excitement and optimism in his voice.

"A-a wizard?" He stammered

"Yes." Hagrid nodded. "Just like Albus and Harry before you. And Harry's parents."

"So, this is what Dad was trying to tell me before he was killed." He murmured in awe.

"Oh, I just remembered." Hagrid suddenly said. He reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. He handed it over to Kurt.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it."

He did. He read the first line out loud. "You have been accepted into Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Hagrid beamed. "Well, let's go get your stuff, Kurt."

"Okay." He grinned back.

*X*

"Anything else?" Hagrid asked.

"Umm, I still need…a wand." He looked at Hagrid. They had almost gotten everything now.

"Ah. Well, let's go to Ollivander's." Hagrid pointed to a building down the street.

They walked over.

"Go on inside, I got to go get something." Hagrid told him. "I'll be back."

Hagrid walked off.

Kurt went inside, but saw no one. "Hello?" He called, a little loudly.

A frail looking old man emerged from a hallway. He walked over to the counter. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I had been waiting for you."

"Uh, I came for a wand." He said.

"Of course you did." Ollivander smiled. He grabbed a box from a shelf next to him. He opened it and pulled out an interesting looking stick. He carefully handed it to Kurt.

Kurt took it and waved it slightly. A glass vase exploded and the boy almost dropped the wand in surprise. He put it on the counter.

"Okay, apparently not that one." The wand maker said, grabbing another box and opening it. He handed Kurt the second wand.

The eleven year old waved it. Some boxes flew off of the shelves. He handed it back to the old man, who handed him another in return.

Before he could wave this wand, however, Kurt felt peaceful warmth from it. It glowed in his hand and then he began to glow.

"Whoa." Ollivander murmured in awe.

Kurt looked at him curiously as the glowing faded, but the warmth stayed. "What?"

"It's curious that this wand chooses you."

"Why?"

"Because this is the wand that killed Albus Dumbledore. The wand of Severus Snape."

There was a knock on the door and Kurt's gaze moved to the window. Hagrid was there. In his arm, he held a cage that contained a caramel brown owl with a white belly and white under the wings. A smile spread across Kurt's face.

*X*

"Hagrid, you never told me about Muggles." He reminded him.

"Oh yes." The half-giant remembered. "Muggles are non-magic people."

"Oh." Kurt said.

They were in the King's Cross Train Station.

"Well, since I'm one of the teachers, I'm afraid I'll have to be going." Hagrid told him, handing Kurt the train ticket. "Stick to your ticket." Then he turned around and walked towards the exit of the station.

He looked at the ticket. It said Platform 9 ¾. Kurt was confused. "Nine and three quarters?"

He continued to the platforms, forcing most of his effort into pushing his trolley, which held his owl and his trunk. He had named the owl Bitsy.

He found platform nine and saw ten not too far away. How was he supposed to be on nine and three quarters exactly?

"Platform nine and three quarters is this way." The voice of a man said.

Kurt spotted him and a couple of other kids. He followed them and one of the kids, a girl ran pushing her trolley straight for a wall. She disappeared into it. Kurt was shocked. He pushed his trolley up besides the father of the two kids.

"Excuse me, sir." Kurt asked. "But, could you tell me how to get onto the platform?"

The man chuckled softly. "Of course. It's Dom's first time too."

Kurt nodded towards the boy, who waved at him.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." The man said. "I am Hugo Weasley."

"I'm Kurt Potter." He said shaking Hugo's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Son of Albus?" Hugo asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear about his death." Hugo said.

"How do you-"

"In the Daily Prophet." He said. "Alright, back to business. To get onto the platform, run at the wall right where you saw Holly go." He pointed at the wall. "You can run or walk. It doesn't really matter."

Kurt grabbed the handle of the trolley and ran at the wall, eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them, he was on platform nine and three quarters. He moved out of the way and headed for the train, which was almost ready to go.

He handed the conductor his ticket and got on. He got in the first empty booth and put his trunk in the storage right above his head. He put Bitsy's cage on the table. He gently stroked the owl through the bars.


	2. Chapter 2

The train started to move as there was a knock on the glass of Kurt's booth. He looked up to see Hugo's son at the door. The boy opened it and looked in.

"It's Kurt, right?" He asked. "Uh, may I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full or they're being rude."

"Yeah, go ahead." Kurt said.

"Thanks." The boy said as he sat down across from him, putting his trunk on top with Kurt's. He put his animal cage on the table too. He had a rat. "I'm Dominic Weasley, but you can call me Dom."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kurt said as they shook hands.

"You too."

They changed into their wizard robes. Once they sat down again, Kurt found himself rubbing his left leg where the knife had been. He felt a scab over the wound.

"Anything from the trolley?" They heard a lady say.

They looked up to see her standing outside of the door of their booth. They got up and they bought a two of everything. Once she left, they sat down and started eating it.

There were chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, and much more. They enjoyed it and cleaned up when they were done.

"This is Bitsy, my new owl." Kurt introduced her to Dom.

"Nice to meet you, Bitsy." Dom said.

They both laughed.

"This is Cheddar." Dom said, pointing to his cheese colored rat.

"Hello, Cheddar." He said, crouching down to get eye level with the rat. Then he straightened up, grinning.

"Do you want to be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?" Dom asked him. "Those are the four houses we'll be sorted into."

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged.

"Well," Dom said, "Your father was in Slytherin and his dad was in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor, which means that I probably will be."

"Yeah." He said. "I'll go with whatever I get."

The door to the booth opened. A girl stood there. "Has anyone seen a toad?"

"No." Both boys said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"A boy named Travis lost one." She responded, sitting on the opposite side of the room as them.

"Who are you?" Dom asked her.

"I am Briar Lupin." She told him. "Teddy Lupin is my father."

"I could've guessed that." Dom shrugged.

"What're your names?" She asked.

"Kurt Douglas Potter."

"Dominic Weasley."

"Ah." Briar looked at them. "I can see that you're both ready for arrival."

"Yes, we are." Kurt nodded.

"Well," She said, standing up and making her way towards the door," If you find a toad, bring it over to us." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kurt jumped as something landed on his head. "Dom, I think I found the toad."

Dom burst into laughter. "Better take it over to them."

Kurt nodded, taking it off of his head. He left the booth, carrying the toad around until he found hers. He put the toad on the table in the room.

"Trevs!" One boy exclaimed grabbing the toad. Kurt guessed that he was Travis.

"You're welcome." He said as he left and returned to Dom in their booth.

A few minutes later, the train pulled to a stop.

"We're here, I think." Dom said.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed.

They went into the aisle and filed off of the train with the others.

"First years! First years over here!" The voice of Hagrid called.

Kurt and Dom made their way over to him.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Kurt looked up at him.

"Hello, Kurt." The man grinned back.

Once all the first years had gathered, they took boats across the lake and to the entrance of Hogwarts. They got out of the boats. Hagrid had them go inside and up the stairs. Then the half-giant left them so that he could go get something done.

They climbed the stairs, stopping in front of the doors, which opened immediately. They walked through them to see all of the other students sitting at the tables, watching them, talking, and cheering.

The room was huge. There was one table for each house. At the end of the room, there was a table, where all of the teachers sat, and in front of that, there was a chair with a hat on it. The students stopped in front of the chair.

The headmistress walked over to the hat and picked it up.

"That's Minerva McGonagall." Whispered Dom. "She's headmistress."

Kurt nodded to show that he had heard him.

McGonagall held a list of the first years. She called, "Wyatt Riddle."

There were gasps from the students.

A handsome looking boy walked up to the chair and sat down. The hat hadn't even touched his head when it said, "Slytherin!"

There were only a few cheers.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered to Dom.

"That's the grandson of Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort's grandson. Voldemort almost killed your grandfather a few times."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Duh."

"Briar Lupin."

Briar walked up.

"Gryffindor!"

"Devon Malfoy."

"Slytherin!"

"Dominic Weasley."

Dom walked up and sat down in the chair, looking nervous.

"Gryffindor!"

Dom grinned as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Kurt Potter."

Kurt walked up and sat down, holding his breath, willing to be in Gryffindor, too.

"Hmm, not a bad mind. But where to put you. Hmm…" The hat was thinking hard. "How about…Gryffindor!"

There was cheering throughout the whole room and Kurt sighed in relief as he sat down next to Dom. The rest of the sorting went through quickly.

Then Headmistress McGonagall stood up at her seat. "First years, remember that the dark forest is forbidden. Let the feast begin." She snapped her fingers and food appeared on the plates and in the bowls. Drinks appeared in their cups.

*X*

After the feast, the prefects of each house led them to their dormitories. The head of Gryffindor showed them their rooms.

Dom and Kurt stayed up for a while talking in the common room. Dom told him how his grandfather's parents had died and explained the battle against Voldemort at Hogwarts.

"How come you don't know much of magic?" Dom asked him.

My mother died in childbirth and my dad was murdered. He was about to tell me when he died." Kurt told him sadly. "And that was yesterday."

"Oh, wow." Dom said. "I'm sorry about your parents, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt looked at him, gratefully.

Dom got to his feet. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Dom." He watched his friend go up the stairs towards the dormitory. He sat looking out the window for a couple of hours and then followed his friend up to the dormitory and into bed.

He woke up the next morning, excited for the first day of his classes. He got his Hogwarts robes on, along with a new Gryffindor tie. He grabbed his wand and put it in a pocket, carrying everything else he'd need.

He and Dom found that they had all of their classes together when they compared schedules. They went down to breakfast and then headed for their first class, Transfiguration.

McGonagall happened to be the Transfiguration teacher. She explained what the class was going to be about.

Then they headed for Potions. Professor Slughorn proved to be a great teacher. He held a competition for who could make the best potion of healing. Kurt won. The prize was a vile of Felix Felicis, a potion of luck.

For third, they had Herbology. Professor Longbottom knew a lot about plants. He told them about mandrakes and their uses. Including the use of how it can make someone an animagus.

Then they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. They got an introduction to the class, but the Professor ended up getting side tract and talking until the end of class.

In fifth, they had Astronomy. The Professor explained a lot about stars and planets, saying how magic made the universe.

For their last class, they had Charms. Professor Flitwick showed them how to make things float.

After dinner, Kurt was flipping through pages in his Transfiguration book. He found one that particularly piqued his interest. It was called About the Animagus.

"Hey, Dom" He said. "Go to page 656 in the Transfiguration book."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Kurt told him. "I'm reading it right now."

 **How does one become an animagus?**

 **Well, they follow these three steps to do it:**

 **It's a really long and difficult process, which can easily go wrong.**

 **You have to carry a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a whole month.**

 **You have to recite an incantation ("Amato Animo Animato Animagus") every day.**

He gaped after he read it.

"I know what you're thinking, I think." Dom murmured. "Should we do it, Kurt?"

"Definitely." He said. "Let's start tonight, okay?"

"Alright." Dom replied, sounding just as excited as he was. "How are we supposed to get a mandrake leaf?"

"Sneak into the Herbology room, of course." Kurt grinned. "Let's go after dark."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Just after dark, the two boys set out. They got outside easily. When they reached the gardens, nobody was there or in sight.

"Ready?" Dom whispered.

Kurt nodded.

They moved forward and opened the greenhouse doors. They stayed low to the ground as they moved around. They safely and quietly made it to the mandrakes. Remembering what Professor Longbottom told them about the mandrakes' cries, they put on earmuffs. It was only just in case, though. They didn't plan on making noise. Any noise, whatsoever.

They each plucked a leaf off of a mandrake. No cries. Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. They stuffed the leaves in their mouths, trying to ignore the bitterness. On the way out, they dropped the earmuffs back in the box and closed the door.

Then they went to Hagrid's hut. Kurt knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened the door. "What're you guys doing out so late?"

"Hello, Hagrid." Kurt said. "We decided to come and see you."

"Well, come on in." Hagrid moved out of the way, holding the door open wide.

Kurt's gaze flickered to an old dog lying on a chair.

"You have a dog?" Dom asked.

"Yep." Hagrid nodded. "That's a bloodhound that is. Name's Fang."

"Huh." Kurt walked over and stroked the dog's head.

"He's pretty old, so be gentle with him." Hagrid said.

"How long has he been here?" Dom asked.

"Since before your grandparents were." The half giant smiled.

"Wow." Both boys said in chorus.

"Well, now that you've met him, I say that you'd better be off for bed." Hagrid told them. "Don't want them noticing that you're gone now, do ya?"

"Hagrid's right." Kurt looked at Dom and then back at Hagrid. "Goodnight, Hagrid."

"Goodnight, boys." He said as they walked out and closed the door.

"Let's get back to the common room. We'll be safe there." Kurt whispered.

Dom nodded. "Let's go."

They went back to the castle in a stealthy run. They tiptoed through the hallways and into the Gryffindor common room. They changed into pajamas back in the dormitory. Then they went down into the common room.

"That went surprisingly well." Dom grinned.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "The only problem is keeping these in our mouths for a month."

"That reminds me." Dom grinned. "We have to say the spell."

"I haven't forgotten." Kurt nodded.

Then they both said, "Amato Animo Animato Animagus."

Then they went to bed.

*X*

They chanted the phrase every single day for a month, keeping the same leaf in their mouth the whole time.

It was exactly thirty days later. They had eaten dinner and gotten ready for their first transformation.

"Where do we go?" Dom asked him.

"There's only one place we can go without getting heard or seen." Kurt told him.

"Where?"

"The Forbidden Forest."

"Alright." Dom nodded. "We might as well go now to be there in time for our transformation."

It was sundown and they didn't have much time.

"Sounds good." Kurt agreed.

They snuck out of the castle and into the forest, going far enough in to not be noticed as themselves, but not far enough to get lost.

They sat down against trees, watching the sky grow darker.

"Ready, Dom?" He asked.

"I don't know." The boy admitted. "Are you?"

"Totally." He answered, half sarcastically. "I hope we did this right."

"Me too." His friend answered.

It started with immense pain.

Kurt felt his bones, skin, and hair changing. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He heard Dom let out a few yells that began to turn into growls and whimpers.

Kurt looked at his hands, which were turning hairy and black, his fingernails to claws. He felt something extend off of his tailbone. His feet turning to paws with claws like his hands.

When it was over, he lay there, panting. Then it dawned on him that he was literally panting, like a dog. He jumped to his feet and looked at himself. He was indeed a dog.

He looked over at Dom. He had turned into a dog too, but he was a different kind. Dom looked to be a sandy colored pit bull. His friend was examining himself.

He looked up and their gazes met. He looked into the blue eyes of Dom, who he guessed was looking into his green ones. He walked up to Dom and put up a paw, kind of like a high five. Dom put his paw up and hit it against his.

They turned back to human and then to dog, testing to see if it would hurt again. No more pain. They turned back human and stayed human.

"It worked!" Dom exclaimed, beaming.

"You bet it did!" Kurt grinned.

"What type of dog am I?"

"Pit bull." He responded.

Dom just nodded thoughtfully. "Not bad."

"What about me?" Kurt asked him.

"You are a black German Shepherd." His friend told him.

"Awesome." Kurt stretched. Then he took the mandrake leaf out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. "Finally."

Dom did the same. "Yeah, no kidding. Those things are disgusting, but it was worth it."

"Of course it was." Kurt agreed. "No one younger than a fifth year has done it. The book said that. We broke the record!"

"Woo-hoo!" Dom cheered.

They headed back to the castle in peaceful silence. They got back to the dormitory safely and went to bed.

The next day, they were introduced to riding brooms.

Madam Hooch walked into the middle of the group. "Alright, to begin with, put your hand over the broom and say 'up'."

There were a bunch of up's.

To Kurt's satisfaction, the broom flew up and straight into his hand on the very first try. He watched as Dom struggled with his broom, which turned and rolled on the ground.

"Up!" Dom shouted at it, sounding annoyed. The broom flew up and into his hand.

"How many tries did that take?" Kurt snickered.

Dom shrugged. "Twenty, maybe."

Kurt chuckled.

In a minute, everyone had accomplished the simple task.

"Alright everybody, now mount your brooms." Madam Hooch instructed.

They did.

"Now, I want you to hover slightly and touch the ground." She ordered. "On the count of three. One. Two."

She stopped counting when Travis Longbottom's broom went up into the air.

She rolled her eyes. "Why is it always a Longbottom?" To the rest of the class she said, "Stay on the ground!"

"Whoa!" Travis shouted as his broom started spinning in circles. Then the broom turned front side up and started flying straight up.

"It's jinxed." He heard Briar whisper in his ear.

"I know." He responded, watching worriedly. "I have an idea." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Travis and his broom. He shouted "Molliare!" just as the broom stopped moving and Travis began to fall.

"Ooof!" Travis landed on the invisible cushion that the spell made.

"Good job, Kurt!" Briar exclaimed. "You just saved his life."

He beamed at her. "Thanks."

They watched Madam Hooch help Travis up. Kurt put his wand away.

"How come the Potters are always the heroes?" Wyatt Riddle spat.

Kurt turned to face him, his anger rising. He fought the urge to pull out his wand. "Because all you Riddles want is power. Power isn't the answer to everything."

"We'll see about that one day, Potter." He threatened.

"Riddle!" Madam Hooch yelled. "Stop threatening people and mount your broom."

Riddle groaned in anger and walked away from Kurt.

Malfoy looked at Kurt. "Don't mess with him. He might be as strong as Lord Voldemort one day and kick your arse in seconds." The blonde haired boy turned and followed Riddle, mounting his broom again.

After they finished their broom lessons, the rest of the students went through their other classes. At nightfall, Dom and Kurt went into the Forbidden Forest, transforming into their animagi.

They chased each other around in the trees and had play fights. At midnight, they finally turned back to human. They laughed.

"You know, that the animagus lesson isn't taught until the third year?" Kurt told Dom. "McGonagall uses the same book for all of her classes."

"That's funny." Dom replied. Then he laughed in pride. "So, this is very advanced for us. First years successfully using third year magic."

"We're amazing, aren't we?" Kurt laughed with him.

"Heck yeah!" Dom said, sobering. "Well, we had better get back."

"Yeah, definitely." Kurt agreed.

They walked side by side back to the castle, using stealthy skills. Luckily, they got back inside, safe and sound.

They stood and looked out the window at the full moon.

"How many werewolves do you think are out there?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Dom admitted with a shrug. "I reckon maybe thirty or, who knows, maybe fifty."

"Quiditch tryouts are tomorrow." Kurt reminded him. "Are you doing it?"

"Nope." Dom simply said. "You?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, mate."

"Thanks." Kurt started heading for the dormitory. "Good night."

"Night, Kurt." Dom said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt went to breakfast nervous for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team tryouts.

"Good luck." Briar told him.

"I'll need it." He nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Don't worry, mate." Dom told him. "You'll be more nervous before the first game."

"That's reassuring." He snorted.

"Use the Felix Felicis." His friend suggested.

"For tryouts?" Kurt shook his head. "No way. I'm saving that for when I really need it, like some kind of Hogwarts emergency or something."

"Emergency here?" Ha!" Dom snorted this time. "This is the safest place for anyone on the planet!"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked him, thoughtfully. "Remember what the books say about the battle of Hogwarts?"

"Umm…oh, okay, you have your point."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Briar. He decided to finish eating.

Straight after breakfast, he and a bunch of other eager Gryffindors had gathered in the stadium. The captain of the team, Wolfe Gnash, stood there, trying to get everyone to be quiet. The team's second in command, Holly Weasley (Dom's sister) finally had enough.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

Everyone was silenced by shock.

"Uh, t-thank you." Wolfe said to her. Looking at the crowd he said. "We have one chaser and the keeper. We need two more chasers, two beaters, and a seeker."

No one said anything for a moment.

Wolfe continued. "Chasers here." Pointed to a spot in front of him. "Beaters there." Pointed to a spot on the right of the chasers line. "And, seekers on the left, of course."

Everyone got in the line they wanted. Kurt didn't know which one to be so he got in the seeker line. They waited for their next directions.

He put the students in groups of five, and sent them off to do their best flying. Kurt got on a broom and wobbly, at first, took off. He got the hang of it pretty fast, actually. He could see that Wolfe and Holly were going group to group, testing their skills.

Holly and Wolfe got to their group about half an hour later. Once they got everyone else in the group to do what they were supposed to do in a team, they showed Kurt the Golden Snitch.

"What you've got to do is catch this." Wolfe explained. "If and when you catch it, we win the game. If the other team's seeker does before you, they win. Understand?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Alright." Wolfe let go of the Snitch. "Go catch it and show me what you can do."

Kurt sped off after the Snitch, hoping and planning to catch it. It turned and went straight at the ground. Gripping the broom tighter, he headed straight down after it. He pulled up milliseconds before he'd crash, still following the little golden ball. He found the courage to stand up, while still riding the broom.

He reached his right arm out, towards the Snitch. He felt the broom lean forward too. He grabbed at the little ball, missing it by less than an inch. He threw his hand at it, grasping it tighter than he knew he could.

He sat back down on the broom and flew back up to Wolfe and Holly. They were very impressed. Then they went on to finish with the rest of the students. About another half hour later, all the students were told to land to get the results.

"Alright everybody." Wolfe said. "We have our results." He said the names of the chasers and beaters. "Our seeker for this year is Kurt Potter!"

There was immense clapping and a few groans of disappointment. Kurt grinned like he never had before. He was the Gryffindor seeker!

After they went inside, Kurt headed straight for his classes, getting many congratulations the whole day. At dinner, he was almost tired of hearing the word.

"Good job getting on the team, Kurt."' Travis told him. "You deserve it after saving my life the other day."

"Thanks." Kurt responded.

After dinner, they went to the common room. After dark, Dom and Kurt went out into the forest again to play around in animagus form.

They chased each other around and had a few play fights. They went a little deeper into the forest than usual, to explore a little. They found a silvery liquid. They turned human to examine it.

"What do you think it is?" Dom asked.

"I have no idea." Kurt responded. "Remember that we were told that unicorn blood is silver?"

"You think this is unicorn blood?" Dom gaped. "No way."

"They live in the forest too, you know."

"But…" Dom seemed to be at a loss for words. "There has to be one around here, then."

"Yeah, and we're going to find it." Kurt said, with a sly smile. He transformed back to dog.

So did Dom.

They followed the trail of the unicorn blood deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. They didn't find a unicorn for awhile though. When they finally did, it was dead. They turned back and raced back the way they came. Once they returned to the spot they usually go, they transformed human and went back into the castle.

It was nearly two in the morning when they got back. They sat down in the common room, talking about what could've happened to the unicorn they had found.

"What do you think happened to it?" Kurt asked Dom.

"I don't know, but it wasn't good." Dom responded.

"Of course it wasn't good." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It was bleeding before it died."

"I think it got attacked by something or someone." Dom said.

Kurt scratched his chin. "Yes, but what could've done that to a unicorn?"

"Werewolf, maybe." Dom shrugged.

"Maybe." He murmured. He grabbed his transfiguration book and flipped through it until he found a section on werewolves. "It doesn't say if they attack unicorns or not." He flipped to the unicorn page and read it too. "Nope, not a werewolf. Has to have been something else."

"But, what…?" Dom wondered.

"We'll look for clues tomorrow, okay?" Kurt said. "At the regular time. No playing around because we'll have to be here by morning."

"Okay. Sounds good." Dom agreed.

Kurt closed the book and they both got up, going to the dormitory. He put the book with his other ones and climbed into bed,, whispering good night to Dom. He closed his eyes and let sleep pull him in.

The next morning, Kurt had Quidditch practice. The team did really well. Wolfe said that he thought they were going to beat Slytherin in the first game on Monday.

"We'll find out." Holly had said.

The rest of the day was normal. After dark, he set out with Dom to follow the unicorn's trail for clues on how it died. When they reached their meeting spot, they transformed into dogs and sniffed their path back to the unicorn's body.

They turned back to human and walked up to it. Kurt spotted a wound on its neck.

"Look at the neck, Dom." He whispered.

"Merlin's beard." Dom whispered in awe. "What kills by biting necks?"

Their gazes met.

"Werewolves." Kurt murmured, shocked. Then he spotted something. A clue. "Look there." He said pointing to it. "Werewolf hair. You were right, Dom."

"What would a werewolf want with a unicorn?" Dom muttered.

"I don't know, but we'd better start heading back to the common rom."

"You're right." Dom rose from his knees. "We found out what did it , we can find out why another time."

"Exactly what I meant." Kurt told him.

They turned to dogs and went back to the castle. They made it safely inside. They looked out the same window they had a couple of days ago.

"But, that unicorn must've been dead a few days then. Werewolves are only in werewolf form on the full moon." Dom remembered.

"You're right." Kurt said suddenly. "But werewolves don't kill unicorns, so we need to find out why."

"Yeah." Dom yawned. "But I could do with a good night's sleep first."

"Me too, actually." Kurt had to agree.

Kurt fell asleep, amazed by their discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was still amazed by their discovery the next day. A werewolf killing a unicorn? Something to definitely learn more about. It was a normal day, for his classes and Quidditch practice anyway.

After dark, he went out with Dom to learn more about the unicorn's death. As dogs, they walked back to the dead body, having memorized the path now. Kurt spotted something. He walked up and sniffed it. Unicorn blood. Another attack?

He heard Dom sniff it besides him. They set down the trail, following the blood. It led them very deep into the Forbidden Forest, to the unicorn. It was still alive, but barely.

He transformed into human, along with Dom. Cautiously, they approached the injured creature. It glanced up at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"It's okay." Kurt said, knowing he sounded stupid. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise."

It lay back down.

"What do you think happened to it?" Dom asked.

"I don't know." Kurt muttered. "It was attack not too long ago. It couldn't have been a werewolf because it still isn't a full moon. It hasn't even been a new moon yet."

"What do you think did it?" Dom asked, thoughtfully. "We found werewolf hair the other night, though. It had to be a coincidence or someone put it there to make it look like he or she didn't do it."

"Or something." Kurt looked at him. He gently stroked the unicorn's head. Then he saw that the wound was on the neck. "It was attack at the neck again."

"Definitely not a coincidence then." Dom sounded slightly scared. "What if the creature or person is watching us right now?"

Just as he said that, there was a rustle of leaves. They both got to their feet, wands out.

"Who's there?" Dom shouted warily. "Show yourself!"

Kurt saw a flash of movement on his left. He turned in that direction. Nothing. Then he saw movement above him. He looked up and saw nothing. He began to share Dom's feelings of fear.

There was an evil laugh and a voice said, "Ever hear of vampires, kids?"

Dom and Kurt glanced at each other.

"Come out, now that we know what you are!" Kurt shouted, angrily.

A shadowy figure fell out of the branches in the trees, landing right in front of Kurt.

"Lumos." He said.

The tip of his wand lit up. He saw the vampire's face. Unicorn blood dripped from his fangs. He had jet black hair and pale white skin. He didn't look hostile, but rather curious, actually.

"What are you kids doing out here?" He asked. "It's dangerous in the forest at night, you know."

"Exploring." Dom answered.

The vampire asked, "You are both in Gryffindor?"

"Yes." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"I didn't. I saw your tie."

"Oh." Kurt muttered.

"Who are you anyway?" Dom asked, sounding less threatened and angrier now.

"A vampire, isn't it obvious?" The man responded.

"Tell me your name." Dom demanded. He began to stalk towards the vampire.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't." He whispered. "He might attack."

Dom gave the vampire a cold glare and then nodded to Kurt.

"If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." Kurt told the vampire.

"Actually, I do mind." The vampire's eyes glowed and he bared his teeth.

Kurt was breathing heavily now, frantically searching his mind for something to say.

"If you touch either one of them, I'll smash you into oblivion, Scyth." A rough voice came.

"Wha-Oh, hello, Firenze." The vampire stammered nervously.

"Don't you 'hello' me." The voice said as the creature stepped into the light of the wand. It was a centaur. He narrowed his eyes at Scyth, the vampire.

The vampire let out a hiss and held his ground.

Kurt and Dom exchanged frightened and confused glances.

The centaur let out a neigh and reared up onto his hind legs, front legs kicking out at Scyth. The vampire tried to move back, but was too slow. He let out a scream as a hoof hit him in the shoulder and ripped his cloak. The vampire collapsed to the ground and the centaur fell back to all fours. He walked up to the vampire and stared down at him coldly.

"Leave and don't harm any young wizards or witches ever again." Firenze ordered the vampire. "If you do, Scyth, I shall know about it."

"O-okay, Firenze." Scyth answered, his voice trembling. He scrambled to his feet and raced away, deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

The centaur turned to look at the two first years. "He never learns." He scowled. "I am sorry about Scyth. Now you see why this forest is forbidden."

Both boys nodded.

"Potter, Weasley, return to the castle and stay there for the rest of the night. You will be safe." Firenze ordered them, calmly.

"H-how do you know our names?" Dom stammered.

Firenze grinned slightly. "Because you look like your grandfathers. Now go, reach safety before anything else harms you."

"Thank you for saving us, and nice meeting you." Kurt told him as the two boys turned and headed back in the direction they came.

"It wasn't much of a problem, Potter. There are worse things in the forest that you must look out for." Firenze said. "Nice meeting you too and good night, my new friends."

"Good night." They said in chorus as they started walking again.

Kurt heard Firenze turn around and race away through the trees, the noise of his hooves on dirt echoing through the night.

Neither Dom nor Kurt said anything on the way back. They got inside the common room easily and then went up to the dormitory, changing into pajamas.

Kurt went back down into the common room, looking out the window. He was thankful that Firenze had been there to save him and Dom.

"No wonder why it's called the Forbidden Forest." He murmured to himself.

"What was that, Kurt?" Briar's voice crossed the room.

"What?" Kurt whirled around. "Oh, nothing. Hello, Briar."

"Hi there, Kurt." She responded. She came over to sit beside him. "Can't sleep?"

"Not tired." He told her. It was true though.

"Really? At three o' clock in the morning?" She rolled her eyes.

"What? It's three?" He gaped, looking up at the clock.

The small hand was on the three and the long one on the twelve.

"See?" Briar had the 'I told you so' tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I do now." He grumbled.

"Well, you had better go get some sleep. There's a Quidditch match tomorrow, remember?"

Alarm flared through him. "I forgot!" He scrambled to his feet. He was halfway up to the dormitory when he said, "Good night, Briar."

"Good night." He heard her say.

He toppled into bed, exhaustion finally flowing through him. He closed his eyes to sleep for the last three and a half hours until breakfast.

He woke up exactly at six-thirty. He put on his Quidditch robes and hurried to the Great Hall to eat. As he ate, Dom and Briar joined him.

About fifteen minutes later, when the room was packed full, he heard an owl screech and the flapping of wings. Everyone looked up. It was Bitsy. The caramel and white owl carried a package. He dropped it on the table, near Kurt and his two friends. The owl flew back out the way it had come in.

With Dom and Briar's help, he opened the package. It was a broom. Not any broom, but a Nimbus 3000, the fastest existing broom!

After breakfast, he took it down to the stadium with him. The seven Gryffindors walked through the hallway, standing behind the wooden door that would open to reveal the stadium and cheering crowd.

"Nervous?" Holly asked him.

"A little." He admitted.

"Everyone is before their first game." She explained. "Don't worry, though. It'll be fine."

He just nodded and faced forward as the doors opened, revealing the cheering wizards and witches…


	6. Chapter 6: End of Year 1

The team mounted their brooms and took off, flying high up into the air of the stadium. They were against Slytherin. They lined up on their side of the field, Slytherin on theirs. The captains shook hands and got back into position.

Madam Hooch stood on the ground, in between the two teams. She held the Quaffle, the largest ball. It was used to score points. "Now I want a clean game, everyone." She said, glancing at all of them. She tossed the Quaffle high up above both teams.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Shouted the person in charge of the commentary.

The chasers of both teams went for the Quaffle, the beaters readied for the Bludgers, the seekers flew up high to look for the Snitch, and the keepers flew to defend their hoops.

The game had begun.

Kurt searched through the stadium for the Snitch, ignoring the other players. He heard a ringing noise and the commentary shout, "Ten points for Gryffindor."

He spotted it fifteen minutes into the game.

Ding Ding Ding.

"Ten more points to Gryffindor! That leaves Gryffindor ninety and Slytherin thirty."

He sped towards the Snitch. It was near the sandy ground. He was soon chasing it, hovering right over the ground. He was standing on the broom, right hand extended for it.

He was too slow to see or hear the Bludger on his left. It came and hit him in the side of the head. He flew off the broom and felt something metal in his hand as he slammed to the ground and passed out.

He heard voices right before he opened his eyes.

"Do you think he's alright?" Kurt's red-headed Weasley friend asked.

"I don't know." His light-brown haired friend responded. "He probably is."

"You sure, Briar?"

"Yes, Dominic."

He opened his eyes and groaned, trying to ignore the fact that his head was throbbing.

"Told you so." Briar flashed at Dom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dom rolled his eyes.

Kurt sat up in the bed. He asked, "Who won?"

"Don't you remember?" Dom asked him. "You caught the Snitch when you fell, mate."

"I did?" He was confused and the pain in his head didn't help.

"Yeah." Dom said. "Then you face-planted in the sand."

"Lucky me." Kurt muttered sarcastically. He got out of the bed. Grabbing a few of his things that somehow ended up on the nightstand, he and his two friends went to the common room. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Dom told him as he put his things away. "Briar and I were excused from our classes for today with no makeup work. Same for you, of course."

"That's good." Kurt said, straightening up as he finished working. "Since we have the day off then, want to go into the forest? It is safer during the day, you know."

"Sure." Dom brightened up.

They made it safely into the forest. On the way to the place they stopped at yesterday, they passed by a cloaked figure. The cloak was torn at the shoulder. Scyth. He just hissed at them and stumbled away.

The two boys glanced at each other and kept moving. They went farther than they had the previous night. They heard weird animal noises. They stalked the creature and found out that it was a griffin, hunting for food. It flapped its bird-like wings.

They continued past it and even farther into the Forbidden Forest. They heard neighing.

"Are those centaurs or unicorns?" Whispered Dom.

Kurt shrugged. "I haven't gotten a clue."

Dom peeked around the tree and pulled back quickly. "There are two unicorns."

"Injured?"

"Nope."

"How old?

"Both are fully grown, I think." Dom answered.

"You think they'll hurt us?" Kurt asked.

Dom shrugged.

Suddenly there was stomping.

"Forest troll!" Dom whispered in fright.

"How big are trolls?" Kurt whispered back.

"Way bigger than us!" His friend nearly shrieked as he saw the troll come into sight.

"Remember they have poor eyesight?" Kurt whispered. "Stay still or move very slowly."

"Okay." Dom's voice trembled.

They heard the unicorns let out wild neighs and gallop away. The two boys went around to the other side of the tree. They glanced at each other nervously.

They heard human-like grunting noises from the troll as it entered the small clearing where the boys had once been. Kurt took the risk to peer around the tree's trunk. He saw the ugly, pale green troll. It held a wooden club, which looked lethal. He pulled back behind the tree.

"See anything?" Dom whispered.

Kurt nodded. "It has a wooden club."

"How big?"

"Very."

Dom whispered, "Let's get back to the castle. Now."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Together they silently snuck around the troll and raced back to the castle. On the way to the common room, they heard a voice, but couldn't make out what the being was saying.

They rounded the corner and saw the source of the voice. It was Peeves, the greatest ghost prankster in Hogwarts.

The ghost turned around. "Hello, Potter and Weasley."

"What're you up to now, Peeves?" Dom asked, rolling his eyes.

"The usual." The prankster grinned. "Preparing for more tricks and fun."

"Ah." Dom nodded. "See you later."

He and Kurt headed to the picture of the lat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Balderdash." Kurt answered.

"Entry granted." The door swung wide open.

The two boys walked inside and saw Sir Nicholas floating towards the door.

"Good afternoon." Nick tipped his head off of his neck and then pushed it back upright.

"Good afternoon, Sir Nicholas." Dom responded.

Nick continued to float out of the room and through the door.

*X*

Months later, the end of the year approached. It was the last day of the year until August. Exams were yesterday. Today, Headmistress McGonagall was announcing the winner of the House Cup. The Quidditch Cup had gone to Gryffindor.

All of the houses sat at their tables, and the Professors were at their table too.

"Fourth place, Hufflepuff with 276 points. Third place goes to Ravenclaw, with 306 points." McGonagall was saying. "Second place is Slytherin with 405 points. And the winner of the House Cup, Gryffindor with 406 points."

There was cheering from everywhere in the room and hats flew into the air. The students went outside and walked down to the Hogwarts Express.

Kurt hugged Hagrid and said his goodbyes before getting board.

Once the train began moving, Kurt and Dom looked out the window, yearning for next year. One thing was burning into Kurt's mind though.

"Where are you going for the summer?" He asked Dom.

"Home." He shrugged. "You?"

"I got nowhere to go." He admitted. "Parents are gone, house probably given to someone else."

"How about at the station, I ask Mum if you can stay with us." Dom suggested with a grin. "All Potters are welcome in our family after all the history of our grandparents."

"Nah, the government will probably make me stay with Grandpa." Kurt reminded him. "Don't worry; I won't forget to send a million letters."

They burst into a fit of laughter.

When Kurt got off of the train, Harry was indeed waiting for him.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts, Kurt?" He asked his grandson.

"It was great." He grinned.

"Tell me all about it on the way home." Harry chuckled as they went to the car.

"Okay." Kurt said.

He did. He told him about everything. He even told him about becoming an animagus and showed him his dog form.

"Just like Sirius." Harry had said, obviously remembering his godfather.

"Sirius Black?" Kurt had asked.

"Yes." His grandfather responded. "Sirius was a great godfather and friend."

"Can you tell me about your years in Hogwarts?" Kurt piped up.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He began the long story, telling every little bit of it.


End file.
